Tinycloud
Tinycloud is a smallRevealed in SkyClan's Destiny, page 103 white she-catRevealed in the allegiances of Firestar's Quest with deep blue eyesRevealed in SkyClan's Destiny, page 21 History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Tinycloud is first known as Tiny, when she, her mother, Clover, a rogue, and her brothers, Rock and Bounce are living in a small den by themselves. Firestar, Sandstorm, and Scratch find them being attacked by a fox, and help fight it off. Clover agrees to join SkyClan, bringing her kits with her. :At the naming ceremonies, Tiny, insists that she and her siblings want proper Clan names even if they are kits. Firestar agrees and they recive their new Clan names; Tinykit, Bouncekit and Rockkit.While playing, they hear voices in the Whispering Cave, and think they see shiny cats. No one believes them, and Tinykit becomes miserable because they won't believe her. Though she tells Echosong, who belives her, and the medicine cat learns that she can contact her warrior ancestors from the Whispering Cave. :At the end of the book, the new leader, Leafstar, makes her an apprentice with the name Tinypaw, along with her brothers and her new mentor is Sparrowpelt. SkyClan's Destiny :Tinypaw is still Sparrowpelt's apprentice. Her mother, Clovertail, is expecting Patchfoot's kits. :Tinypaw is given her warrior name Tinycloud, along with her brothers, Rockshade and Bouncefire. She is shown to be disappointed that she still has the word "Tiny" in her name, having thought she would be big enough for a different name. Leafstar comforts her by saying that although her name is Tiny, her spirit is not, and that one day the name Tinycloud would be honored by her Clanmates, and the Clanmates to come. :Tinycloud and Rockshade were assigned to go on their first patrol as warriors by hunting along with Shrewtooth, but Echosong asks if she can have Tinycloud help her collect herbs. Tinycloud is dismayed at the apprentice task until Echosong gently tells her she would need a warrior to guard her if a fox or badger attacks her, to which Tinycloud agrees. :She is seen keeping silent vigil with her siblings during the night. In the morning, Leafstar hears Tinycloud, Rockshade, and Bouncefire arguing over where they should hunt. When asked what they were doing, Tinycloud replies that they want to go hunt. Sharpclaw assigns her to hunt with Cherrytail's patrol. While Leafstar is padding away, she hears Tinycloud remark that she can stay away from Echosong's den and that if she doesn't, the medicine cat will have her fetching herbs again, showing Tinycloud's dislike of having helping to help out Echosong with all the medicine cat tasks. :During Sharpclaw's training session, Tinycloud suggested to claw the ears of the cats on the other team racing for the thorn tree to keep them from arriving first, to which Sharpclaw flicks an ear and Bouncefire softly calls her a mousebrain. Tinycloud helps Petalnose to her paws after she slipped and dropped the feather the cats were trying to bring to the top of the tree. Bouncefire mentions that he tripped up Tinycloud during the exercise. :Later, Tinycloud shyly confronts Leafstar that even though she knows how important the medicine cat is to the Clan, and that she likes helping Echosong, she wants to continue being a warrior with ordinary duties and not be assigned to help Echosong. While Leafstar is thinking that Echosong should train an apprentice, she thinks that Tinycloud obviously didn't have any passion for being a medicine cat. :During the fight with the rats, Leafstar orders her, Patchfoot, and Cherrytail to block up the rat's entrances around the back of the garbage mound with her. She is seen collecting wood and stones to block up the entrance. During the attack, a rat tries to force its way out of the hole she had blocked, but when Tinycloud swipes it across the muzzle it retreats back in. :After the battle, she is seen fetching herbs for Echosong to heal Waspwhisker and the other injured cats. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Clovertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 279 Brothers: :Rockshade: :Bouncefire: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:SkyClan Cat Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Warriors Category:Firestar's Quest characters